This invention relates generally to a tote bag convertible between two varying configurations and method for performing the same and, more particularly, relates to a collapsible, multi-function, inline skate tote bag.
In the past tote bags have been used for a variety of purposes, and particularly, by individuals desiring to transport items from one place to another. With this purpose in mind, some tote bags have been especially adapted for transporting particular items. An example of one such specialized tote bag is the inline skate tote bag specifically adapted and configured to transport inline skates. However, it has been seen that a problem exists with current inline skate tote bags in that the tote bag can serve no further purpose once the skating destination has been reached owing to its singularity of purpose. This lack of duality in function leaves the skater with no alternative but to place the bag in storage at a cost or to leave the bag behind at the risk of getting stolen. Therefore, it is seen that a need exists to provide an inline skate tote bag capable of serving a dual purpose whereby the bag may be further utilized by the skater after the desired skating destination has been reached.
As a result of this existing need, it is an object of the present invention to provide an inline skate tote bag convertible into a wearable bag such as a belt bag, waist pouch, sling bag, backpack, purse, hip cushion, or the like for providing the inline skater with flexibility in use and for removing the need to leave the tote bag behind during skating.